


高岭之花

by Nine1998



Category: OneD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 孙周延x程潇





	高岭之花

孙周延x程潇  
part1：  
攻下一朵高岭之花，无异于虎口夺食一样的难度，尤其这个人，身份格外特殊。  
“扣扣”桌子被人敲了敲。  
穿着吊带长裙的她，微卷的头发搭在肩上，眉目冷峻。  
“上课时间发什么呆？”  
“你太好看了忍不住。”每日一撩已经成了常态。  
她沉下脸，不再理会，转身去黑板上写重点，一手秀丽的板书，一如其人。  
已经不止第一次和她告白了，虽然她不像之前那样激动，但是采取了不闻不问的态度。  
犹记前阵子再度表达心意的时候，她的回答。  
“我们都是女生！”  
“所以呢？怎么了？！”有些激动，连一向温声细语的声音也拔高了好几个度，“我喜欢你我就是罪人吗？”  
再然后，在课后叫她她再也不会停驻。  
不过……作为一个称职的舔狗，她没有拒绝自己每天的早餐，没有拒绝雨天自己放在她座位旁边的伞，也没有恶意让自己挂科……舔狗舔到最后说不定应有尽有呢？  
她不仅是老师，也是教自己学钢琴的师傅。  
每天放学后的琴房，似乎是最美好的二人独处时间了。  
可是今天不一样。  
来之前，看见她对邻班的小女生笑的开怀，还伸手捏了她的脸。  
老师，我吃醋了。  
“你今天怎么回事，节奏都不对，音也弹错了两个。”她放下了琴谱，皱着眉。  
“因为你一直在我的心上弹奏。”抓住了她的手，纤细而温热，她想抽走，没忍住在她的手背亲了一口。  
逃出琴房的时候，深吸了一口气。  
……我为什么要逃？我为什么能讲出这种话？？？

Part2:  
事情的转折点发生在期中后，显然班级的整体成绩并不能让领导满意，她办公室的灯很晚才关，你在门口等到了迟迟才出来的她。  
长发盖住了脸的大半，整个人散发出的沉闷气息。  
“你来干什么？”她问，嗓子也哑到吓人。  
举起手中的饭盒，“我怕你饿，给你带了甜羹。”是的，她胃不好，这么晚了肯定也是很不舒服的。  
似乎有风吹过，可是只感受到了怀中铺来的柔软，整个身体瞬间就僵硬起来……老，老师……  
“给我，抱抱。”她是这样说的，声音似乎哽咽起来。  
于是回到了她的独立宿舍，于是她还是保持着拥抱的姿势，再于是，她一口咬在了肩膀上，下意识的又舔了舔。痛，却带着酥痒，能在脑海中勾勒出她舌头的样子和舔舐的痕迹来。  
侧头，推倒了她。  
不止一次幻想过这样的场景了，有些潮湿的空气，昏暗的光线，唯独她的长发四散于浅色的枕头上。从上衣扣子开始解起，小说中总是描述有种皮肤叫细如白瓷，实不假也，滑腻，令人爱不释手。再到胸罩，刚刚一手盈握的胸，从胸口吻起，一直蜿蜒到小腹一道湿漉漉的水迹。并不紧身的裤子，还有一条有些可爱的内裤。  
她是有些羞了，抬脚就想踢，抓了她的脚踝在手中，轻轻吻了吻，张开嘴含住了一个拇指，一手也顺着腿摸下去，直至腿根处。  
她似乎更羞恼了，脚背崩的笔直，身躯也有些颤抖。  
手已经摸上了私密处，被打理的很好的森林，剥开两片花瓣，放开她的脚，将头凑过去。  
嘴碰上了她的花核，她似乎是说了一句不要，但下一瞬，手指也顺势进到了里面。  
勾起手，触碰她潮湿洞穴里的每一处柔软，让她的体温因为动作而升温，嘴巴也跟着手指的幅度来回试探。试着用舌头也探入到里面去，手指改为按住她的花核，在她第一声长长的呻吟迸发的时候就已经忍不住了，一根手指改为两根，想要撑开那花穴，想要看她最美的绽放。  
抬起头上前一些，咬住她的胸，两腿将她的双腿也分的更开，她的双腿夹了上来，软软的，带着迷离和情欲。  
已经顾不上她叫了什么了，只记得自己胡乱的叫着她，一边更深的占有她，“老师……姐姐……喜欢，喜欢你。”  
听她喘息听她呻吟，任由她抓着自己的手臂掐出一道印记来，最后臀部忍不住的抽动，在自己的手中释放，高潮，满手湿漉。  
清理好现场，她缩在被子里不愿出来，一动不动像是睡着了。  
偷偷的低头，在她脸上落下一吻，又像做贼似的偷偷摸摸躺回去，明明偷亲的人是自己，脸比谁都红她躺好后，床边的人眼睫颤了颤，露出一个浅浅的微笑。

Part3:  
接下来的故事嘛……  
是的，喜欢老师的第一百天。  
我们在一起了。


End file.
